


Hearts

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Sad, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Changkyun has fertility problems.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Hearts

“You ready?” Hoseok rubbed Changkyun’s back.

“No, but we’re here so…” Changkyun rubbed his face. ”Let’s just go.”

”We still have 15 minutes until your appointment.” Hoseok grabbed his hand. ”We can wait for a bit if you want.”

Changkyun leaned on his shoulder. ”What if they say I can't have pups?” They were at a fertility doctor because, after a year of trying, they haven't been successful.

”Maybe they'll give you treatments.” Hoseok kissed his head. ”I’m here for you.”

Changkyun wiped some tears away as Hoseok held his head to comfort him. ”I’m ready to go.”

”You sure?” Hoseok played with his hair. ”We still have ten minutes.”

”I’m ready.” Changkyun pressed their foreheads together. They left the car and walked into the building.

In the waiting room, Hoseok and Chankyun were so tense. Hoseok kept him close in a hug. In this embrace, he could feel Changkyun’s heart beat faster and faster. He whispered calming words in his ear to comfort him. It wasn't working.

Once the doctor sent in, the doctor began asking them questions. ”Now, have you ever had any miscarriages?”

”No, ” Changkyun rubbed his belly nervously.

The doctor was about to write something down but stopped himself. ”Has your heat ever been late?” He asked.

”Sometimes, ” Changkyun squeaked. ”Does that mean anything?”

”It could.” The doctor replied. ”When your heat is late, do you notice a change of length? Are they longer or shorter?”

”Umm, ” Changkyun grabbed Hoseok’s hand. ”They’re shorter than usual?”

”Do any symptoms of the change or get more intense?” The doctor began to write something.

”I get cramps and exhausted.” Changkyun could feel tears forming.

”Those could be signs of miscarriage.” The doctor said. ”How often does it happen? Is it in a pattern, or is it random?”

”It happens seemingly at random.” Changkyun rubbed his mate's hand. He gave him sad doe eyes. Hoseok kissed his forehead just above his right eye.

”It’s ok, baby.” He whispered.

”It’s most likely miscarriages.” The doctor said. ”I’m going to run a blood test to rule out any hormone imbalances.” He got supplies and prepped Changkyun's arm for blood withdrawal. ”You ready?” He asked before inserting the needle.

Fifteen minutes later, the blood test didn't reveal any hormone imbalances, so the doctor ran an ultrasound to look for anything physically wrong.

”It feels weird not doing this pregnant.” Changkyun joked. Hoseok forced himself to smile, hoping it would calm him down.

The doctor kept looking at the monitor while examining Changkyun. ”The reason you can't get pregnant is the shape of your uterus.” 

”What’s wrong with my uterus?” Changkyun asked, squeezing Hoseok's hand so hard.

”Two things.” The doctor stopped the ultrasound to talk to them. ”Your uterus is heart-shaped instead of the usual shape.” He showed the ultrasound to the couple. ”Also, you have a tilted uterus.”

”How would that affect my pregnancy?” Changkyun asked.

”While a tilted uterus doesn't affect pregnancies, ” The doctor nodded with his words, ”But a heart-shaped uterus causes an increase in miscarriages and makes giving birth a high risk.”

”So, I can't have pups?” Changkyun asked, nearly crying.

”It's highly unlikely.” The doctor said.

After the doctor's appointment, The couple drove home. ”What should we do?” asked Hoseok.

”I don't know.” Changkyun cried, “I want to be in my nest, how far away are we from home?”

“Not that far, baby.” Hoseok took one of his hands off the steering wheel and hugged him. Changkyun lifted his hand and sniffed his scent. The scent was different from the usual rainforest scent; it was bitter and tart.

At their house, Changkyun laid in his nest, burying himself in the many blankets. “Do you need anything, Honey?” Hoseok sat next to his nest, stroking his hair, and try to make him comfortable. 

“Lay down next to me,” Changkyun begged. He reached for him with shaky arms. “Please!” Hoseok lay down, and Changkyun wrapped him in blankets. Hoseok was seldom allowed in his nest unless they were mating. He cuddled with Changkyun. ”I want pups.”

”I know, baby.” Hoseok held him while he cried. ”We could adopt?”

”No, ” Changkyun replied,” I’ve tried too hard for biological pups. I want biological pups.”

”Do you want to try IVF?” Hoseok asked. ”It will be our biological pup.”

”But I want to carry them.” Changkyun buried himself in Hoseok’s neck.

”The doctor said you couldn’t, honey.” Hoseok reminded him. Changkyun broke down and turned away from him. 

”Get out of my nest.” Changkyun sobbed. ”Get Out.”

Hoseok climbed out of the nest. ”I love you.”

”Go!” Changkyun screamed.

Hoseok closed the door and took a deep breath. ”It’s okay. He’s just grieving.” He reminded himself. ”He's not mad at you; he’s only in a terrible place. He'll come around.’

Later, Hoseok brought a bowl of noodles for Changkyun’s dinner. ”Hey, ” He said to the pile of blankets that was Changkyun. ”I brought you dinner.” Changkyun gave no response. ”I know you want to be alone right now, so-” Hoseok placed the noodles on a table. ”I love you.”

At night, Hoseok checked up on him before getting to sleep. ”Honey, do you need anything before I go to bed?”

Changkyun shifted out from his blanket. ”I love you. I'm sorry I snapped at you.” Hoseok hugged him without saying anything. ”I always wanted pups and to go without, I…” 

”I know, ” Hoseok rubbed his back. ”This is terrible, and I hate this.” Changkyun broke from the hug. ”We can work through this.” 

”Really?” Changkyun asked.

”Yeah.” Hoseok smiled and kissed him. ”I’m here.”


End file.
